


Feathery Findings

by xRoseLeFiloux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseLeFiloux/pseuds/xRoseLeFiloux
Summary: You've started suddenly being able to see his wings... no ones sure why, but you want to take advantage of it-
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatual) / Reader, Gabriel / Reader, Gabriel x reader, Loki (Supernatural) / Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Feathery Findings

Feather Findings

I’ve known Gabriel for quite some time now, I’ve always thought he was a jerk but in a charming sort of way. His whisky eyes always captivated me and I had to admit that I found him annoyingly attractive. Sam and Dean weren’t too happy to find out that I am all “buddy-buddy” with him but I don’t really care much for their judgment.

“ Y/N, Gabriel, you two will head in through the back, Sam, Cas, and I will go in through the front. “ Dean stated, passing a couple of blades around. “ Sounds good to me. “ Gabriel winks at me, receiving a triggered scowl from Dean. “ I’m already regretting this. “ Dean sighs, I hold back a laugh. Gabe and I start making our way around the building, waiting at the back for Dean’s signal. It’s a chilly evening and I’m definitely underdressed, I hold myself tight, shivering. “ Looks like it’s just me and you, sugar. “ Gabe smiles, noticing my shivering, he takes off his jacket, wrapping it around me. “ Thanks, Gabe “, “ No problem, buttercup “. He leans against the wall looking off into the distance blankly, clearly lost in thought.

“ What’s up? “ I query, I’m still quite nervous around him, we’ve been friends for a while but I can’t help thinking about how he could snap me like a twig at any moment. “ hm…? “ He glances over to me, he’s so beautiful it hurts. “ You seem off, you’re usually not this quiet “. He raises his eyebrows slightly then smiles to himself. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the sudden muffled screaming of Dean from inside. I run inside, palm placed on my hip, blade at the ready.

The moment we enter the air thickens. The hallways twist and turn like a maze. “ SAM, DEAN!! “ I call to no avail. Gabriel had suddenly vanished by the time I turned the next corner. I feel a blast of wind throw me at a wall. I struggle to crawl to my feet, in front of me stood a woman with white locks and piercing yellow eyes. “ It was a rookie move to come along “ she smirks sadistically. “ I wasn’t planning on it “ I growl, praying for Gabriel or Cas to help me out. 

She takes a step forward, grinning. The only thing illuminating the room are her eyes and palms. I reach for my knife, as I wrap my hand around it’s rim, it flings out of my palm and into the ceiling. ‘Fuck’. The witch pulls out her own knife, spinning it smoothly in her hand. Her magic pins me to the back wall, I feel a weight against my chest. I try to grasp at my throat but my hands are stuck in place. 

“ Awh, poor little hunter, can’t take on a big bad witch “ She mocks. I feel her breath of my neck, the tip of her blade strokes my neck gently. The knife presses harder and deeper against my flesh, my heart is pounding so hard It’s all I can hear. ‘Am I seriously going to die to a witch?’, I feel tears forming at the corners of my eyes, I want to at least go out with dignity. 

My skin starts to break, blood begins to drip onto the blade. I clench my eyes shut, my body tenses up completely. I suddenly hear the whooshing of wind, then a blinding light fogs my vision. My body is released from the magical pull, I fall to my knees and land on all fours, gasping. I look up in terror. Gabriel stood in front of me, at his feet lied the soulless body of the witch. His eyes were a blinding white, at his back were six majestic golden wings. They took up the entire room. “ Hey, Sugar “ He shines his signature cocky smirk at me. 

I’m speechless, I’ve never seen his angeliceness in such a way before. He offers me his hand, I take it without hesitation. “ Thank you... “ I smile softly. I stumble into his chest, my knees are still weak. “ Falling for me already I see “ He jokes, helping me to my feet. I scoff sarcastically then realise something, somewhat important “ You didn’t happen to see Sam and Dean…? “ I ask worriedly. “ Where did you think I flew off to? They’re back at the bunker, the plaid idiots “ He rolls his eyes. I give him an impulsive and quick hug. I feel his body tense, he places his arms around me gently.

I feel myself teleport...the best way to describe it is the feeling of whiplash. We’re back in the bunker, he pulls away from my hold. Then he vanishes. “ What was that about? “ Sam asks, eyeing me up. I tilt my head, “ The hugging- '' Dean finishes, scowling. “ He just saved my life is all '' I assure them, Sam shrugs. “ Mhm… “ Dean hums. I shake my head and walk into my room, closing the door. 

It’s been a couple of weeks since the incident, I’ve noticed that I’ve been able to see Gabe’s wings 24/7 since. We’ve also been talking a lot more. “ Yea then it hit him in the balls “ Gabe laughed, leaning into his chair. He was telling me about the TV land prank. “ Yikes, and you wonder why they don’t like you “ I raise my eyebrows, pulling my freshly baked brownies from the oven. “ They just can’t take a joke “ He grins reminiscing about old times, he leans into the counter eyeing the brownies.  
He looks at me, then the brownies, then me again. I sigh “ okay, okay, I get it feathers “. His wings perk up, slightly ruffled as I cut him a slice of brownie. “ Thank you, m’ lady “ he smirks. 

“ I gotta ask you something though “. He looked up at me, he already had his face stuffed with a brownie. “ Why can we suddenly see your wings? Is it like an archangel thing? I mean I didn’t see Lucifers… “ I spout, genuinely curious to the answer. His eyes are wide, he doesn’t respond but instead finishes his brownie. “ You can see my wings? “ He repeats. I nod innocently. “ I- uh, what- I don’t “ He pauses. “ I don’t know how- “ He finally manages to form a sentence. “ Wait so this ISN'T normal? “ I ask him, slightly concerned now. “ No, this is very unnormal if you ask me “ He states. 

“ Okay, next question- Would it hurt if I touched them? “ I query, I’ve always wanted to touch them but I am not very educated on that whole subject. “ Uhh… I mean, if you want “ He chokes out nervously. I’ve never seen him so flustered before. He warped us into my room. “ Do we need to be so… in my room? “ I ask, I’m getting a weird vibe like I’m about to do something very wrong. 

He crosses his legs onto the bed, I sit down by him. “ Touching another man's wings is a very serious thing… like I’ve never… showed anyone my wings before. “ He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “ Hey- It’s fine “ I smile at him, putting my hand right above his wing. His feathers start to intertwine with my fingers, he lets out a deep groan, “ Does it hurt?? “ I ask him, pausing in my tracks. “ No...It feels really… good '' He gasps. I process what’s happening. “ Oh- are you sure- that you are okay with me doing this…? “ I ask, nervously. “ Of course I do, sugar “ he smiles, leaning into my touch. I pet his wings again, untangling some loose feathers, as I get closer to the base of his wings, he tenses up and lets out low moans.

“ I swear if you keep this up...I won’t be able to control myself. “ He growls under his breath. I hover over the base of his wings, the mere temptation of seeing what he means by that is enough to get me to dig my palm into his wings, stroking his feathers in deep handfuls. Before I know it, I’m pinned to the bed under him. “ uh- “ I gasp. “ You know exactly what you're doing, sweetheart, “ He says breathlessly, I can feel through his trousers, the effect it’s had on him.

He plants kisses on my neck and pins my arms above my head. “ Sugar, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. “ He moans into my ear slowly. “ Tell me if you ever want me to stop “ He reminds me. “ Ok… I will “ I smile into his chest, I dig my hands into his wings again, tightening my grip on them, he lets out a strangled moan and tears my plaid shirt apart. He pants and snaps his fingers, leaving me completely naked below him.

I clench a fistful of his golden feathers tightly. He sinks his teeth into my collarbone, planting open-mouthed kisses from my breasts to my stomach to my abdomen, growling into my skin. 

“ You’re acting like a real... Beast “ I gasp under my breath. “ Can’t say I didn’t warn you “ he snickers above me, I feel his grace whirling around me as he starts fidgeting with his belt. “ Need help with that? “ I tease, he snaps his fingers once more, leaving him with nothing but his boxers on. “ I’m an archan- “ He began but was interrupted by me gripping another fistful of feathers. He hadn’t expected it and accidentally choked out another moan, I giggle from under him. 

“ You’re seriously…. Abusing…. This. “ He pants under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends so...like this- I kinda don't want to write any graphic graphic smut!


End file.
